Mama Mia!
by PhantomChajo
Summary: It's just another day for the Wife of the Copper Kidd. Plenty of Chaos to go around! Part of the Price We Pay Series. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


Mama Mia!  
By Detia & PhantomChajo

  
I got all but the last of the days deliveries out of the way early and went home to shower and change into something other then my "work" clothes. Brushing my hair back then braiding it, I checked my appearance in the mirror. Not that the person I was making my last delivery to would care, but still, I wanted out of the normal black I always wore.

This time around I was wearing a faded and well worn pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a sleeveless button up shirt over it. The jeans had holes in the knees and was thread bare in a place or two. The button up shirt had seen better days too. Grabbing my jacket I slipped it on as I headed down to the hanger.

I was taking the Shadownyte this time and had already strapped the packages down on the back. I put the CDs I was bringing into one of the saddle bags, and in the other I places several well wrapped loaves of pepperoni bread I had made last night. I know Emily loves the stuff, so I thought I might see if Detia and the kids like it.

Putting my Stetson on, I mounted the Space-Harley and headed to Bedlama.

  
  
It was a typical day at the Meglouse house. Mikel Pita was having his major tantrum for the day. Valentino was nowhere to be found but his room was a terrbile mess. I wondered if he was buried somewhere in there. Cami stopped by with Lorie just to get something to eat then run back out to cruise for good looking guys. As for myself...I was in serious need of a massage. I wouldn't dare ask Mik to give it to me because that would lead to trouble. He was already talking about trying for another girl. I should have asked Phantom to include a chastity belt in my delivery. She did say she was bringing something extra this time. Some pepperoni bread. I was glad when Zan showed up because that meant I could finally sit down for a while. At least I hoped I could.

  
  
As I pulled up outside the house I could hear Mikel Pita over the basso sound of the engine. Cami and a friend ran inside then was out again in a flash and a wave in my direction. If this was an every day occurrence, I can see why she wants time away from things!

Shaking my head I park the Harley and shut it off. Dismounting, I un-strap the package and set it on the ground. Grabbing the straps to the saddle bags, I swing it over my shoulders then reach down and grab the package. Heading to the door I made a face at the volume level of Mikel Pita's screaming. Boy did he have a set of lungs on him!

Knocking once I opened the door and stepped in. "Crazy House, Chaos calling" I said cheerfully.

  
  
If I hadn't been so tired I would have run and hugged Zan.

"Come on in, Zan. You should know by now that you're entering at your own risk." She brought the diapers, formula, and the bread. Excellent. I picked up a screaming Mikel Pita from his playpen and started to rock him and sing to him. That calmed him down a little. "Ok, girlfriend. You know the routine. Diapers in the baby's room. Formula and food in the kitchen. I'm about to feed Jaws here so I'll meet you in the kitchen." I picked up his nursing blanket and tossed it over my shoulder. I still breast fed him, but his appetite was so big I had to give him formula too.

  
  
Shaking my head I set the package down so that I pull off my jacket and Stetson. Opening the package I pull out the diapers and head to the direction of the nursery. I shake my head at the mess it's in. I saw Tino's room also. That one is a disaster area. As I put the diapers away I take the time to clean and straighten.

Once that's finished I head back to the living room, grab the rest of the package and head to the kitchen. I can't help but chuckle at Detia's expression. "Teething yet?" I can understand why a lot of mothers refuse to breast feed. I put everything away, bring out the pepperoni bread. After putting on a pot of water for tea, I slice the bread up.

  
  
Well, the baby had his mouth occupied so he couldn't scream for a while. I decided to strike up a conversation with another adult for a change.

"So, Zan, how's life?"

"same as usual. I never know what's going to happen next. makes life interesting if you ask me. By the way, did you want the mint tea or orange peyote today?"

"I'm in the mood for mint, sistah!"

"Mint it is then!"

When I saw Tino walk past the kitchen door I asked Zan to catch him and get his attention.

"Zan, could you sign to him to clean up his room and the nursery please? My hands are occupied."

  
  
I nodded since my mouth was full from where I had taken a bit of my slice. I waved hand as I headed to the kitchen door to get his attention.

{Your Mom wants you to clean your room and the Nursery.} I signed.

His shoulders sagged some. Like most kids he hated cleaning his room.

{I've already done the Nursery. Do your room and you'll get a treat} I signed again and gave him a wink.

Grinning he gave me a thumbs up and headed off to his room to clean it up.

I had swallowed by this time so I could talk again. "I already got the nursery. So that taken care of. You should get yourself a maid, or someone to help out during the day. If Mik won't spring for it I'll be willing to. I know of a few people that are looking for a chance for a new start. IF you don't mind that they live on Fense at the moment that is."

  
  
"As long as they aren't former thieves of murderers I'm game. I can deal with former prostitutes and drug addicts cuz I have lived in the same house with a couple of 'em." Zan gave me a questioning look. "Long story. Anyway, did you bring my Aretha Franklin?"

"Oh, yeah. You want me to play it now?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm enjoying this little bit of quiet for now."

"I saw Cami. How's she doing?"

"Girl, I'll be so glad when she goes to the SilverHawk Academy. I've had enough of her and Lorie sitting around talking about cute guys. All they do is talk! Neither one of them has a boyfriend!"

"Maybe their psyching themselves up."

"Maybe. But if they keep on talking like they do the might psyche themselves out! I think Cami will be ok though. The second growth spurt is the most dramatic for Mimians and she's doing pretty good. I had crying fits and was very emotional."

  
  
"Hope their first times will be a lot better then what I went though." I pour up the tea and set hers before her as I take a seat and stir in some sugar to mine. "The one I have in mind is still pretty young. He's one of my strays I've seemed to collect. I got him away from Pokerface. From what I gather he was an 'Indentured Servant' that was left behind to pay off the debt. If he speaks, I've yet to hear him."

Detia raises an eyebrow. "Indentured servant? Isn't that a fancy name for a slave?"

"Yeah. Some Rich and Fancy family passed though here a couple of months ago. Seems the Father lost a lot in gambling over at the Casino. Lucky I was making a run to deliver some stuff to the girls out there. I paid off the debt and claimed the kid. He knows he's free but he still tends to act as if he's owned." I huff out a sigh, blowing a few strands of hair out of my face. "If he is mute, I figure you guys could teach him Sign and in return he can help out."

  
  
"Mikel was my first and only. But I figure that's a rare thing." I set Mikel Pita back down in his playpen with a few toys than washed my hands. I sat back down with Zan to drink my mint tea. I gave some thought about getting hired help. I knew I sure could use it. figured it would be worth a shot. I had to discuss it with Mik first. "Has he let you know what his name is yet?"

  
  
"Not many are as lucky" laughing "Or unlucky enough to have a man like that. Depends on how you look at it." Nodding to the play pen and Mikel Pita playing, quietly for once. I snag another piece of bread and lean back with a smile. "He's called Gypsy Kitten from what I have found out. Has a necklace with Gypsy inscribed on it. He's not even as tall as Mik and I don't think he will get much taller. He's got a tail also. Reminds me of a earth cat. Even bows up and fluffs out like one when he's frightened or scared."

  
  
"Ok, Zan, I'll talk it over with Mik. If he agrees to give Gypsy a try then I'll let you know so you can introduce him to us."

"That sounds fine to me." I finished off the last of my bread and drank the last of my tea.

"Whoo! Girl, that left me refreshed. Now I think I'm ready for me some Aretha!" I took my scrunchie out of my hair to let my Nubian twists fly free. I was ready to belt out some serious notes. I believe in keepin' it real and letting loose when it comes to Aretha!

  
  
Chuckling I stood and headed to the living room to get my saddle bags and the CDs in one side. I pulled out about a dozen CDs, sorted through them and then put Aretha on. "I also have that one group that originally sang Amazing grace in Cherokee if you want to hear it."

My hair was braided back out of the way for now, maybe later I would unbraid it.

Looking about I shook my head. The place wasn't a total disaster area. Just looked like it was. A house with an overworked mother, a hard working father and three rambunctious kids.

  
  
When 'Respect' started on the player, I sang along putting all my soul into it. Sometimes I did feel like I could use a little respect around here. My family, especially the children, seemed to take everything I did for them for granted. The baby seemed to be feeling the music too as he bounced up and down on his little chubby legs in the playpen. And he was just a grinnin'! Zan started to laugh at him then picked him up and danced with the baby. They seemed to be having a great time. I know I was. I hadn't let go like that in a while. Things slowed down a little when the Cd got to 'Natural Woman.' By that time my entawan had made it home. He stood there in the doorway looking at us like we were out of our minds the way we were acting.

  
  
"Lighten up Kidd" I said lobbing one of the baby's toys at him like a grenade, then chuckling at his expression. I was stretched out on the floor with Mikel Pita laying next to me. I guess he got worn out cause he was sound asleep and I refused to let Dee move him. I learned a long time ago that if a baby falls asleep, don't wake him, even if it is to move him to his crib. They wake up cranky and are harder to deal with.

Dee was still dancing about to the music. I wasn't paying attention to it so I wasn't sure who it was this time. Near by was one of the kid's board games. I think we had reached a tie at one point and just left it laying there.

  
  
With my makeshift mike (the baby's rattle) in hand I danced over to Mikel singing 'Natural Woman.' That put a smile on his face. When Mik started to dance with me, Zan egged us on. When the song was over I gave him a kiss.

{Hey, Hunky Man, how was your day?}

{Pretty routine. I see you're having fun.}

{You got dat right!} Mik waved hello to Zan and gently poked a sleeping Mikel Pita in the tummy before starting to clean up the living room. Wow. Now that's a switch! I wasn't complaining.

"Hey, Shadow Lady, think I could get a recording contract with these pipes of mine? I'd been thinking of taking old tracks of my Daddy singing and record myself singing with him. You know like a Natalie Cole - Nat King Cole thing."

  
  
"Don't know about a contract, But I'm sure I could put together some stuff of you and him singing. I could even do some vids if I had a copy of the originals and such. If not for public, then for family at least. I bet it would make a great solstice gift for your grandfather. And you, unlike some others" Flashing a grin at Mikel, "can sing on tune."

The face he made at me only made me start to laugh.

  
  
I laughed at Phantom's comment about Mik singing ability.

"Girl, I think that's a family thing. None of the Meglouse men can sing, from the pahda on down. The sisters can though. I guess they take after Lsa. She's musically inclined. The only thing musical Bo can do is play drums."

I went over to the player and put in the other disk Zan had brought. The first track was 'Amazing Grace.' Mikel Pita was stirring so I figured it was about time for a diaper change. Tino wandered out of the kitchen still munching on some pepperoni bread and waved at his pahda.

  
  
Sitting up I scooped Mikel Pita up and handed him to Dee. But instead of getting up I just moved over to lean against the couch, my legs stretched out in front of me. "I see that gleam in your eye Mik. Can't you leave off for long enough for the last one to be out of diapers for a cycle or two? Or at least use protection. I'm sure I can add it to the list for delivery. Even make it an assortment of styles." Chuckling and shaking my head. It was tempting to give him a "Rubber" tree as a gag gift for Solstice. Maybe I will, I'll have to ask Dee about it. She might agree.

  
  
Hearing what Zan said to my lifemate made me bust out laughing.

{You'd better get your mind back on cleaning this living room, Little Man!} I fussed as I took the baby to the changing table. I left the door open to talk to Zan while changing the baby. "Do you know this man had the nerve to tell me he wants another girl? I told him he better go find him one somewhere cuz I don't plan on having any more babies."

"Oooh! She told you, Mik! Why don't you wait for grandchildren? Your daughter's grown. Who knows. She may settle down soon."

  
  
Poor fellow, he gets picked on almost as much as Quicksilver or Bluegrass, though about completely different things. If all of us gals ganged up on the guys, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Chuckling I got to my feet and did help out a little, mainly by tossing the baby's toys into the playpen. The rest is up to Mik. "So Dee, you going to pass that offer I made earlier on to him or want me to do the honors?"

  
  
I decided to tell Mikel about Zan's idea about Gypsy Kitten.

{Baby, I really could use some help around here. And since Zan is recommending him you know he's got to be trustworthy, right?} Mik pondered what I was saying for a moment than responded.

{Why don't we meet him first, get to know more about him, then decide?}

{Sounds good to me.} I told Zan our decision and the three of us made arrangements for her to bring Gypsy by on her next diaper run.

  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. You won't be the shortest person in the house then when you meet him." I comment to Mik.

I hear Dee snickering.

"Hey! Being short has its advantages" He shoots back.

"Indeed it does" Dee says.

Laughing I hold up my hands. "I don't want to know about what goes on after hours, thank you, it would be traumatizing to my poor mind."

  
  
I thought Zan's response was so funny! I didn't know if she noticed that Mik's head comes up to my chest. Maybe that's why she said what she said. Valentino had no idea what was going on cuz nobody signed it to him. Child didn't need to know anyhow. Zan stayed a while to help with dinner. By that time Camiel and Lorie showed up with their arms full of shopping bags.

{Mahda, you won't believe the bargains I found on stuff to take with me to SilverHawk Academy!} After she set her stuff down she noticed Phantom. "Oh, hi Aunt Zan! I didn't think you'd still be here. This is my friend Lorie." Lorie just smiled and waved. She usually has something smart to say, but not this time. I guess she was behaving because I had company.

  
  
I nodded back in greetings then arched an eyebrow at all the stuff she got. "Are you going to be moving to the Academy permanently or what? Been picking on your Father since he came home, besides, I can't pass up a free meal around this place."

Once dinner was almost ready I got Tino's attention and signed for him to go clean up.

Glancing at Lorie a moment. "So you want the new Cherri Berri CD? What would you say if I could get the autographed version?" I have fun pulling stuff out of the hat occasionly.

  
  
Lorie's jaw dropped at hearing that.

"You could really get me an autograph version?"

"Sure. I know the band personally."

"Oh wow! That's so stellar!" I could have gotten it for her. Rio is Mik's godpahda. But if Zan wanted to get it for her more power to her. Dinner was ready so I told the kids to set the food out in the dining room. They were old enough to do it and I was tired. Once they get home I try to do as little as I can.

Jerk chicken and wild rice was on the menu. It was Ma Dear's recipe so you know it was the real Jamaican stuff! Everyone seemed to be able to handle the spices except for Lorie. I could understand that. Divore food is usually pretty bland. I know because I've eaten at Cristol's house before. As Lorie fannned her tongue and gulped down a glass of water I tried not to laugh at her. If she thought she was going through something now, wait till she gets the runs later on!

"So, Lorie, what's your mother been up to?"

"Besides embarrassing me by chasing after the Brigadier, she's been doing the usual. Working at the Governor's office."

"She told me she hasn't gotten any responses to her personal ad yet."

"I suggested she add a photo. People want to see what they're getting. Sounds a lot like shopping, but that's how it is on the dating scene." I bust out laughing when Lorie said that.

"Girl, how would you know? You don't even date!" Lorie's face turned red as everyone else, except for the baby and Tino, began to giggle.

  
  
I knew Dee or Mik could get the CD as easy as I could, if not easier. But why advertise they were related to the band?

The food was delicious, and spicy! A little bit more then I was use to but I could handle it. Unfortunately it seemed Lorie was having problems with it. I just shook my head in amusement. "Try Milk, it cuts the burn better then water." I advised.

Even I had to giggle some at Dee's dating comment. Then I took pity on the girl. "Don't feel bad, It's been Oh nearly 30 years since I dated" Now With Mik being a whiz in math, I'm sure he could figure it out. So could Dee. I've never dated either.

  
  
Sweet dirili was for desert. Phantom told me she had never had any before.

"It's native to Mua country. There are different kinds. I guess you could say this kind is simmilar to Viannetta."

"Yeah, it does look similar." Phantom then took a bite. "Wow, is it ever sweet!"

"Uh huh. That's why it's called sweet dirili." Lorie got her serving later becasue she had to uh...run to the bathroom.

  
  
There was only so much of the sweet stuff that I could stand, so needless to say, as much as I liked the desert, I couldn't finish it. "Sorry Dee, as good as it is, It's just a bit too sweet for me to finish in one sitting." I pushed the plate away as I sat back. I'll probably take what's left home and have it later. It's like baklava. As much as I love that stuff, I can't eat more then a tiny piece at time.

  
  
The time had come for our company to depart. Lorie called Cristol to come pick her up. She was in no condition to walk home, poor thing. I guess she won't be having any jerk chicken ever again. I wrapped Phatom's dirili up so she could take it home with her. The kids all said good-bye to Aunty Zan. I thanked her for the music.

"Girl, you don't know how much I needed that."

"I'm glad to be of service."

We didn't see Zan again until the next diaper run. This time she brought someone with her.

  
  
The trip over wasn't that bad, Gypsy riding behind me, almost standing up on the seat. He loved the feel of speed as I drove along. He alternated between resting his chin on top of my head or nuzzling against my ear. Which tickled like crazy.

The closer we got to Bedlama the more he seemed to withdraw until finally he was curled up in front of me buried in my jacket. Good thing he wasn't that heavy or big. I parked in the same place as last time and dismounted my Harley. With one hand holding Gypsy the other my saddle bags with the delivery I headed up the walk way to the door. I could feel him shiver.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok. No one's going to hurt you. You know I won't allow that."

I felt him nod slightly. But he still shivered slightly.

  
  
Mikel and I were ready and waiting for Zan and our little visitor. Mikel Pita was napping, thank Vasah, and Valentino was in his room writing poetry. Camiel had already left for SilverHawk Academy. We had scheduled our meeting early in the day because we knew Col and Wufa Mi were coming to visit us with their two daughters, Saja and Gommi, later on that evening. They were in town for a fashion event on Bedlama. While I got some coffee brewing in the kitchen for Phantom, I heard the door tone. Mik answered it and greeted Zan. When I came out of the kitchen I saw her with her saddle bag and something fuzzy was curled up in her jacket. She looked at us and smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Gypsy Kitten. At least what you can see of him."

  
  
I set the saddle bag down and moved over to the couch to sit. I had a feeling it would take me a bit to coax Gypsy out of my jacket. Cause like a cat, he managed to get himself wedged into a place that was smaller then him. Namely my jacket, with me in it already. I motioned for Dee & Mik to have a seat.

Once they sat I opened my jacket more. He had his head up against my neck and shoulder, one of his arms about my neck, the other tucked close to his body and his legs drawn up with his tail curled close also. I reached up and started to scratch him behind one of his ears.

"Come on. They're not going to hurt you." I said softly.

After a few minutes he slowly uncurled, popping his head out long enough to look about. His eyes were a bluish-green and his hair was a reddish brown. The rest of him was a soft cream color. Thankful his fur was short. Though that tail of his was pretty long compared to the rest of him. He flicked his ears back and forth listening to all that was going on. His nostrils flaring as he sniffed.

  
  
Gypsy Kitten was such a cute little guy! When he poked his head out I reached over and scratched him under his chin and behind the ears. He seemed to like that.

"Look at you! You are such a cutie pie!" I cooed.

"Uh oh, Mik, looks like you've got some competition for being the cutest one in the house," Zan joked.

  
  
Gypsy closed his eyes in pleasure when Dee started scratching him. Zan arched an eyebrow when she felt as well as heard him start to purr? That was interesting. He crawled on out of her jacket and into Dee's lap, tucking his head up under her chin. The look Mik had was priceless. Bordering on jealousy by the Look of it.

I tapped Mik on the shoulder to get his attention. "Ease off some. Gypsy's just a child still. One that had a very harsh life as someone's pet/slave/servant. He's never had anyone offer him affection. He latched onto me the same way once he understood he was free."

  
  
When Gypsy climbed up into my lap I continued to stroke his head, talking to him in quiet, gentle tones.

"Hi, Gypsy. Heard you had a hard time until Zan rescued you. You don't have to worry about anybody here hurting you either." I gave him a little hug and kiss. His eyes lit up as he reached for one of my Nubian twists. He seemed fascinated by them. They had grown very long. They were almost to my waist.

  
  
I leaned back crossing my arms over my chest and crossing my ankles also as I stretched out my legs. Though half closed eyes I watched Gypsy. He seemed fascinated with Dee's hair. But like a cat he was easy distracted by new things.

Gypsy wiggled his way out of her arms and down to the floor. It wasn't long before he had moved all about the place, sticking his head here and there. At one point he had even gotten into the crib with Mikel Pita. Thankfully he was light enough not to do anything. He was out again before anyone said or did anything and had vanished into Tino's room to investigate.

  
  
When I followed Gypsy I found him in Tino's room. My son was on his bed with this look of shock and annoyance as Gypsy grabbed up some of his snack off his bed. Valentino was eight and going through his first growth spurt so his appetite was huge. Because of that he didn't like anybody touching his food.

{{Mahda, what...who is that?}}

{{Tino, meet Gypsy!}} Gypsy must have seen the anger on Tino's face because he ran back to me still munching on the food.

  
  
"oh, Hey Dee. Forgot to mention. If you can, keep Gypsy away from Catnip." I call out. "It makes him more hyper and active then anything I've seen. He'd be bouncing off the walls for hours non-stop." Gypsy must have heard me cause his ears went flat in disappointment. Though he did look up at Dee with his eyes wide and this pathetic look on his face. I heard her start to coo to him about something. Chuckling I just shook my head.

  
  
I took Gypsy by the hand and set him back on the couch. Just as I did that the phone rang. It was Mik's sister Wufa Mi. She called to ask me if I could watch Saja and Gommi while she and Col are at the fashion show. I wasn't too keen on watching those tow BeBe's kids, but the show wasn't supposed to be too long. After I hung up Zan must have noticed the look on my face because she asked me what was wrong.

"Remember me telling you about my two nieces, Saja and Gommi?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"WuWu's bringing them here to watch while she and her husband are at the fashion show."

  
  
"Should I prepare the fort for a siege attack then? Or would it just be safer to leave before they get here?" chuckling some as I spoke.

Gypsy had climbed up on the back of the couch and stretched out. His head pillowed on his arms as his tail tip twitched slowly. I reached up and gave him a few scratches behind the ears and he let out a contented purring sigh.

Maybe I should stay just to watch the chaos that is to come. And if those girls are anything like what Dee says they are, chaos will be an understatement.

  
  
"Girl, I think you should stay. Mik's gonna be gone for a few days, I could use some back-up."

"Mik's leaving? Where's he going?"

"The home planet. He goes every year this time of year to visit...his first child's grave."

"First child? You guys had a child before Cami?"

"Nah. He had her with his ex-fiance. It was before we even got together."

  
  
"Ahh." Not much more that I could say on that subject and I didn't want to step onto shaky grounds. "So want me to crash here or just stay through the days?" If I was staying, I could go out and buy some more clothes. Besides I did need some new ones. Other then what I bought to go out clubbing in, the last time I did get new stuff was when I had to stay on Bedlama thanks to Chatterbox. "I'll need to get some stuff if I stay." Chuckling. "Call it an excuse to go shopping."

  
  
"You can stay as long as you like," I replied as I stroked Gypsy's head. "I could use the company."

We spent the next few minutes getting the house ready for the little hellions WuWu and Col call children. I made sure to hide all the breakables. Hopefully they won't find them. Finally, the doorbell rang. "They're here..." I said in a spooky voice.

"Ok, Dee, let the fun begin!"

I answered the door and let my sister and her mate in. Saja and Gommi were right behind them The first thing out of thier mouths was, {Where's Uncle Mik?}

{He's not here. You two have a seat.}

They went over to the couch, staring at Gypsy the whole way over there.

  
  
While Dee was hiding things I had a little talk with Gypsy. I let him know not to take anything from the pair that was coming. He flicked an ear forward, looking at me.

"Ok, let's put it this way. Remember some of those gangs that run about on Fense and like to cause trouble?"

He nodded.

"Treat these two like you do those."

He grinned, baring his sharp thin fangs and held up a hand letting his claws extend a moment before retracting them.

"Teach them a lesson without doing damage. Got it?"

He nodded again and stretched back out on the couch back and waited.

The doorbell sounded and the pair in question came in, staring at him the entire time. I just hid a smile behind my hand. Things were going to be interesting.

  
  
I had a little talk with WuWu and Col before they left for the fashion show.

{The girls brought their own toys and games and vids so you don't have to worry about entertaining them.} Yeah right.

{WuWu, I'm going to hold off on the vids since Pete is still napping.}

{Ok, that's fine. By the way, I meant to tell you Jo won that lawsuit against the Mocnosters.}

{He did? Great! I hope they'll have to give him a whole mess a money for embarrassing him like that. Sheesta McNasty is still as triflin' as she was when we were kids.} Col then asked me if I was coming to Lsa and Azon's pitawan ceremony. {I don't know, we'll have to see. It's in six months, right?}

{Uh huh.}

{I'll definitely try to be there.}

Before Wuwu and Col left they kissed their girls good-bye and told them to be good. Like that was going to happen. As soon as their parents left I told them they could play on the living room floor...QUIETLY. Fortunately, they obeyed. I hoped it would last. While they played I explained the conversation I had with their parents to Zan.

  
  
"You know, I really need to learn that language. Look at how long I've know you and Mik and all I've managed to get down pat is some rather rude and vulgar terms" I commented with a laugh. Turning my head slightly I caught Gypsy watching the girls. The tip of his tail was twitching. He's up to something that's for sure. Unless he's planning something if the girls tries something on him. Hard to tell with that little fellow.

  
  
Those little girls think they are so slick. as soon as I got in deep conversation with Zan, Saja, the younger one, disappeared.

{Gommi, where is your littel sister?}

As if in answer to my question, I felt something bump the couch behind me and I saw Gypsy disappear off the back of the couch. Then I heard a hissing sound and Saja came running from behind the couch. Turns out that child had yanked Gypsy down off the back of the couch by his tail!

  
  
Right behind Saja came Gypsy. On all fours bowed up, his tail and hair fluffed out making him look twice his size. He was a growling softly as he stalked the girl sideways.

Before Dee could do anything I put my hand on her arm and shook my head. "Just watch" I said softly.

No one got away with pulling his tail without getting something back for it. Before either girl could blink let alone utter a sound he crouched, then leapt up and over her head, grabbing a double fist full of hair and yanking as he did so. With the grace of a cat he landed behind her on two feet. He sniffed disdainfully at her and walked back over to the couch and hopped up on the back again.

  
  
Served Saja right for doing that to Gypsy. She had a lot of nerve running over to me crying and trying to get me to punish him.

{Oh, no, honey! That's what you get! If you had been doing what I told you, you wouldn't be in this fix! Now go play with your toys and leave him alone!}

I patted Gypsy on the head and scratched him under his chin.

"C'mon, cutie pie. You wanna come help me in the kitchen?"

He slid off the couch and trotted ahead of me. Seconds later he back tracked, took my hand and dragged me behind him. I figured he must be hungry. I noticed his eyes get wide with excitement when I pulled some fish out of the freezer.

"Ok, you can help me get all the ingredients, ok?" He nodded, giving me a toothy grin.

  
  
I shook my head at Gypsy's antics. You'd think he was on a growth spurt the way he likes to eat, but he never gains a pound nor an inch. Some people were lucky like that. I watched though half-closed eyes the two girls. The older seemed to be plotting something. Most likely revenge against Gypsy for pulling her hair in retaliation of his tail getting pulled. Ah well, they will learn soon enough.

"Need a hand Dee?" I called out.

  
  
I looked up from the sink when I heard Zan call to me.

"Aure, Zan, baby. You can come help Gypsy reach what I need him to get." If I had left it up to Gypsy alone, he probably would have climbed up on the counter and crawled into the cabinets. As I told Gypsy and Zan what seasoning I needed for the fish, Gommi popped her head in the door.

{Aunt Dee, can I help?} What? That child was offering me help? She never does that! She must be up to something.

  
  
Zan glanced at Dee as she held Gypsy up to reach the stuff. "Is it me or is that little brat up to something?" it was said soft enough so that Gommi couldn't hear her.

  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure," I whispered back. Gommi went over to the fridge.

{Aunt Dee, do you need anything from here?}

{Yeah. Get me about three eggs.}

{Ok, Aunt Dee.} That was a big mistake on my part to let her do that, cuz as soon as she got the eggs, she flung them straight at Gypsy. They splattered all over his face and some of it even got on Zan!

  
  
Zan, strangely calm, reached for a towel and wiped the egg that had spattered her off then handed it to Gypsy so he could do the same. "Tell me Dee, do you think that deserves a blistering? Or am I just old fashioned when it comes to punishment of children that, Obviously, have not learned any better." She gave Gommi a look, one eyebrow slowly raising as her eyes narrowed. "Shoe, belt, paddle or rolled up newspaper. Doesn't matter the item used. They all have their good points."

Gypsy was growling under his breath, giving Gommi a look that said plainly, she was in deep trouble with him. He hated getting any wetter then he had to and this meant he was going to have to get a bath. That in and of itself was a good enough reason to put her on the list of people he disliked.

If Zan had not have still had her arm about his waist, he'd have been after her in a heart beat. The tip of his tail was lashing back and forth, bristled out and his ears was laid flat against his head. As much as he liked eggs, both cooked and raw, he hated it on him.

  
  
"Oohh. Zan. Somebody's ass is gonna burn in a second..."

Gommis saw me coming for her so she ran to hide. She bumped into Tino along the way. I signed to my son to grab up his cousin. She struggled to get out of Tino's arms, pulling on his dreds. Man, this girl wants to get everybody mad at her today doesn't she?

  
  
"Gee, she sure knows how to make friends and allies doesn't she?" Zan asked in a sarcastic voice as she took the towel from Gypsy and washed it out and handed it back to him.

Gypsy was scowling by now, at Gommi. He took the towel and finished wiping himself off. Catching Zan's eye he motioned as if lobbing something at the girl.

"as you give, you shall receive? Besides having her backside blistered?"

Gypsy just grinned all feral like and nodded in response.

"What do you think Dee? Her having to sit there with gooy egg yoke all in her hair and face and Not being able to wash it off."

  
  
I walked up to Gommi rolling up my sleeves. Her little sister just sat there staring up at us.

{Girl, you're gonna be sorry you did that.} When I got up to Gommi, she did something that crossed way over the line. She spit in my face! Evil little wench. {Oh, you think you can get away with that? It's on now, baby!}

  
  
Zan watched with a combination of amusement and pleasure as Dee took Gommi and put her over her knee and started to paddle the girl. Gommi fought and kicked and even tried to bite Dee a time or two it seemed. She grinned as she turned and rummaged though one of the drawers. "Here Dee, give your hand a break." She said as she handed Dee spatula. "It works better and is almost as good as a shoe."

"Thanks Zan Baby" Dee said with a smile. Then she really went to work on blistering the girl's backside.

Gypsy settled across Zan's shoulders like a house cat would do. He was almost purring with content at watching the girl get her just rewards.

  
After tanning that little heathen's hide, I made her sit on the couch.

"So the little girl likes to toss eggs, huh? Hey, cutie pie, how would you like some target practice?" Hearing that, Gypsy gave me a toothy grin. Gommi didn't know what we were saying because she doesn't understand English. She was about to find out what we were talking about. I told Tino to make sure she didn't get up from the couch as I took Gypsy to the fridge to get some eggs. After this, Gommi wont want to see another egg again!

  
  
Gypsy gathered as may eggs as he could carry, which was only four since his hands were smaller then everyone else's, but that was still one more then Gommi threw to begin with. When he trotted back to the living room he had such a grin on his face. Showing all his teeth just about.

Zan just leaned against the doorway to watch.

He had played catch and Frisbee enough with everyone that he had a pretty good aim and throw. So when he did let loose, he hit right where he wanted to, each time. By the third egg, Gommi was really throwing a fit. She had the goo all in her hair and all over her face. She was yelling and screaming so when Gypsy threw the last one, it hit her right square in the mouth, filling it with raw egg and egg shells.

  
  
Hoo, boy, what a sight! Gommi was sputtering and screaming while we laughed. Even Saja was laughing at her! Not that's terrible! I walked over to Gypsy to congratulate him.

"High five, cutie pie!" I put my hand down to his level and he slapped his little hand against mine. After that, I went to get Gommi some damp towels to wipe herself off.

"I don't know what she's complaining about. The protein in the eggs should make her hair really shiny!" I joked with Zan.

After Gommi cleaned herself off, I made both of them clean up my carpet. By the time the were finished, Wuwu and Col showed up at the door.

{Hi, Wuwu! Col! Welcome back!}

{Hi, Dee! Were the girls any trouble?}

{Eh, they had their moments, but they straightened out in the end.}

{Ok, girls, let's go!} The two little imps didn't hesitate to run to their mahdah. After they were gone, I picked Gypsy up in my arms, kissing his cheek.

"Zan baby, I think I just made a new best friend!" That's when Gypsy went to grinnin' again. He's such a cutie pie!

The End  



End file.
